


Softly (But with Feeling)

by Warriorofbooks



Category: Callisto 6 (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Moonbase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorofbooks/pseuds/Warriorofbooks
Summary: A night during the 3 months that the C6 were prepping for the moon mission, that holds a very special conversation between Lacy and Oya.





	Softly (But with Feeling)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not yet beta'd but with the show ending, I wanted to do something special and this is it.
> 
> Enjoy and hopefully there will be more!

It was roughly a week into planning for the moon trip, amd Lacy had been pulling several all -nighters, trying to fit all the coding and math in what limited time, they had before lift-off.

  
They were currently staring at one of the smartboards where a partial section of code was being displayed. They squint their eyes, a little, as their arm stretched out in front of them, somehow blindly finding and grabbing one of their gross energy drinks. Somehow they did it without spilling any of it, but as they brought their can to their lips, they were surprised to find the can empty. They took their eyes off the screen to scowl down at the offending can.

"What did that can ever do to you?"

Lacy nearly jumped out of their chair, at the amused tone of Oya's voice. They turned slightly, to face where she was leaning on the doorway to Lacy/ Luma's workshop.

Lacy blinked at Oya, unsure of what to say before simply blurting out, "It's empty."

Oya's eyes crinkled with delight and she laughed a little at Lacy's deadpan reply,

"Isn't that what typically happens when you drink it? Especially when you've pulled several all-nighters on those, and several hours today on one?"

"I've slept so it's not like I'm avoiding it like Hopps did." Lacy replied, feeling oddly defensive as they rapidly blinked their eyes. Between one blink and the next, Lacy could have sworn that Oya pulled a Hopps and 'bolted over in front of them.

"Yeah, I've noticed that you've been taking naps but never longer than 2 hours." Oya's warm, brown eyes were filled with concern as she gently continued, "Anything you want to share to uphold the no more secrets rule?"

Lacy lowered their eyes down to the comforting neon blue glow of Aurora's lights and stayed quiet. The only sound in the workshop was the quiet whir of machines and the breathing of the only two awake this late, or early depending on how you look at it.

Oya let the silence stretch on before taking some mercy on Lacy and saying "Sometimes, I can't sleep either. I just keep thinking about everything that has happened to us and everything that we've experienced and it all just keeps replaying and it won't let me rest."

One of Lacy's hands slowly untwists from where they were twisting together on their lap and reaches out and instead nervously twists into Oya's shirt.

"How do you deal with it? I can't forget what they've done to those people. I keep thinking what if it was Anton, or Hopps, or Cass, or you, or Luma, or anyone else I care about?"

Lacy's voice trembled, and was so very quiet, that even in the silence of 1 a.m., it was almost impossible for Oya to hear their questions. Carefully, gently, Oya reached around Lacy and wrapped her arms around them,

Oya's voice when she spoke was as quiet as Lacy's but no less intense for it's low volume. "I think it's something that doesn't go away. It's something that can be healed after time, but it will leave a scar. And while it is healing, it is raw and tender and it can be soothed by the people you care about and who care about you."

Here Oya's voice cracks before steadying. "The way I can handle all of this is Cass' belief in us, in Anton's stubbornness about everything, in Hopp's trying to adapt and trusting in us, in Luma's continued kindness, even and especially in the face of adversity. And you, Lacy you help so much with your talent and your sincerity and excitement and enthusiasm. You carry a spark that always lifts the rest of us up." Oya's voice cracks again but she continues "Personally, I handle it by being close to my friends and family. In remembering that we're ok. That we're still here and moving forward."

Lacy nodded into Oya's jacket and the comfort of a friend, the warmth and support, along with the tiredness that comes as part of pulling several all-nighters, Lacy found their eyes drifting shut, and with a whispered thank you, Lacy couldn't fight it off anymore, and drifted off.

Oya was startled by the sudden weight of Lacy leaning against her. Gently Oya called out Lacy's name but there was no response. Oya sighed softly but there was a fond edge to it.

"Aurora, do you think that you could help me, get them back to their room?" Oya muttered to Lacy's chair.

Although it was probably just a trick of the light, Oya thought she saw Aurora's rim lights glow a little brighter. And as Oya took a step backwards, the chair followed. And Oya, Aurora, and a sleeping Lacy slowly made their way to Lacy's room. Oya carefully and gently placed Lacy in their bed and as she was about to leave, she ran a hand over Lacy's hair, gently brushing it away from their face.

Almost without realizing that she was saying it out loud, Oya said "Your hair is so soft…"

Oya's hand lingered on Lacy's head for a few more moments, before she shook herself and made her way out of Lacy's room. She didn't realize that there was a pale blush on her face. She headed to her room, no doubt to sleep herself.

Lacy, as Oya left and the door shut behind her, opened their eyes and retraced the path that Oya's hand left, before they drifted off to sleep again.


End file.
